


A Kiss By the Book

by fob_lvr8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fob_lvr8/pseuds/fob_lvr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sort of AU, where Jason and Percy kiss at a party, as told by Leo Valdez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss By the Book

Leo wandered over to the drink table. So far, this party had been pretty rad, if Leo said so himself. He had rigged the sound system and the lighting to 110% optimal party awesomeness, and it seemed that everyone was having a great time. Calypso was over chatting with Piper and Annabeth just off the dance floor. The Stoll brothers were hanging out by one wall, talking to each other in hushed tones, mischievous looks on their faces. What in the world they were up to Leo was sure he didn’t want to know. An assortment of other demigods, nature spirits, and satyrs mingled around talking with each other or dancing out on the floor. Though he was already feeling fairly buzzed, Leo spooned some more punch into his cup. He couldn’t help it. This stuff was like crack. Or better yet, liquid Fonzies mixed with awesome, and of course alcohol, though you couldn’t really taste it.  


A few feet away, Leo noticed Jason and Percy having an intense, but seemingly friendly debate about something. They didn’t really seem to be mad at each other, but they squabbled nonetheless. Leo wasn’t exactly surprised to find them doing this. It had happened countless other times before. No matter how good of friends the two were, one would bring up the power of lightning being better than tidal waves or talking to horses being better than flying and then both of them would just keep going at it while everyone else rolled their eyes and sighed in exasperation. Jason and Percy were really the closest of friends, but they tended to get pretty competitive with each other sometimes. He noticed that they both seemed to be fairly intoxicated as well. He wasn’t sure if that was helping or hurting. Leo wandered over and listened to them for second.  


“No bro, I’m telling you, being able to fall from 600ft in the air into a river and not die is a pretty damn awesome power to have” said Percy.  


“Ok, but can you use an air lasso and harness a ventus to make it do your bidding?” Jason retorted.  


“Well no, but—“  


“Guys” Leo said rolling his eyes, “Why don’t you two just make out and get it over with already? I dare you.”  


He had meant it as a joke, but at that moment both of them stopped arguing and looked at each other. Percy shrugged at Jason like why not? and Leo noticed the same sort of daring gleam in Jason’s eyes. Leo watched, open mouthed as Jason and Percy embraced each other and kissed. Both of them winding their fingers in each other’s hair or touching the other’s cheek. They kissed fairly exuberantly for a few minutes, much to the shock and disbelief of nearly everyone around them, and then they pulled back from each other.  


They both hesitated for a minute and then said at once, “Nah”.  


After that Percy walked over to the drink table to pour himself some more punch and Jason turned and started talking to one of the guys from the Hermes cabin, as if nothing had ever happened.  


Leo stared in bewilderment for another moment before glancing at Annabeth and Piper, who, he noticed, were both still standing open mouthed like they couldn’t believe what just happened either.  


Annabeth recovered first.  


“Perseus Jackson!” she yelled. “Did you just make out with Jason Grace?”  


Percy turned from the drink table and gave her a mischievous grin.  


“Don’t know what you’re talking about” he said. “Do you Jason?”  


“What?” Jason said innocently, though Leo noticed he looked a bit guilty.  


“Jason!” Piper said. “What the hell was that?”  


“Nothing” Jason said. And after that, neither Jason nor Percy would ever talk about the subject again.


End file.
